


How (We’re Different) is the Same

by StrandsofNehn



Series: Viola Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Shepard’s afraid of feelings but ya know, hint of angst because ME3, kiss fic, they’re still nice and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrandsofNehn/pseuds/StrandsofNehn
Summary: Shepard and Garrus have their first night together after Menae. Chaotic is an understatement for their lives right now, but they're together. Shepard has a hard time being anything but grateful.





	How (We’re Different) is the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from kiss prompt: kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s (v fluffy)

Shepard concedes that there are certain benefits to being with a turian.

Concedes only because celebrating it would be a little… too real? Shit, she doesn’t even know. Open. Honest. Scary.

And if she were to gush about it Garrus would never let her hear the end of it. He’d get that smug, pleased look on his face, that she just!… loves.

Goddamnit.

Maybe she should just tell him. That she loves the way his plates are smooth to the touch and the hide beneath is soft like leather. That when he speaks, when she’s this close to him, she can feel the vibrations in his chest against hers. That she looked up what the humming meant and she loves that, too.

Because maybe she…

Kissing is a human expression. Turians don’t have lips, and they don’t have enclosed mouths or dull, low-risk teeth. Turians have almost metallic, pointed teeth and slick, leathery tongues that are surprisingly agile.

Discovering that was… thrilling, to say the least.

Turians harmonize. Instead of kissing, they both hum with their subvocals, a melody that’s natural and controlled both that vibrates their plates when they touch. Usually foreheads, but not always.

Garrus does it during sex. No complaints.

Not that it’s sensual, at least, no more than kissing is. There’s different melodies, different… depths and intensities. It’s intimate and beautiful and Shepard loves it.

And she missed it. God, she missed it a lot.

Tonight is their first night back together again. There’s wine on the table that’s still unopened and three mugs worth of coffee and the turian equivalent empty next to the bed.

They’ve been talking shop, catching up, and doing their respective jobs for Hackett and Victus and intergalactic life as they know it, troubleshooting every problem that a galaxy-wide war could possibly cause. 

Funny how the end of everything can get in the way of a date.

But, she’s with him now. And he’s with her. He doesn’t have lips but he’s kissing her. And she doesn’t have subvocals to harmonize with his but she moans when he dips her back, basks in the way he can completely hold her weight.

She curls herself to him and he holds her close, standing her upright but she doesn’t go. She won’t force herself to take herself from Garrus Vakarian until she has to.

Won’t leave him ‘til she has to.

He looks down at her, with eyes so damn blue, “Hey.”

Shepard laughs, because she doesn’t think they managed to even say hi before they started talking.

“Hey yourself,” she smiles.

He sighs and she can feel his joy and relief in her own chest. Another turian perk. She hums at the warmth and feel of it. It makes him crack a smile.

“Missed me?”

It’s her turn to tease and winklingly suggest that yes, she did, in a non-emotionally threatening way. Maybe even thrown in an innuendo for good measure.

It’s her turn, but she doesn’t want to. Not tonight.

“Always do.” She smiles. It’s a little hesitant and a little unsure. “Told you so, remember?”

He pauses, and looks at her the way she’s seen him assess a shot, from figuring how to make it perfect. But, it’s tinted with that look he had that first night, with that uncertainty and fledging hope.

“No one else able—“

“No,” she interrupts and shifts her hand from tucked under his cowl to right over his heart between them. “No, I…”

She’s not sure what to say.

After a moment, Garrus puts his hand over hers. “I missed you, too.”

It makes her laugh and makes her feel a little warm behind her eyelids and a little bit relaxed everywhere else.

“Good,” she says and presses her forehead to his. “Good.”

He hums again, starts to run his hands up and down her back, “I’m with you, Shepard.“

She smiles and kisses his neck, runs her hands back under his cowl and feels him tense in that way.

“Then be with me.”


End file.
